Never Knew I Had
by msleamichele-agron
Summary: Bella Swan never knew her mother,she had died in a fire when she was younger. She's lived in Forks for her whole life. She's lived a safe cozy life. Now she's 18 and she's in for a big surprise. She has 2 brothers she never met. FULL SUM INSIDE. Bell&Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So I got this idea while watching Supernatural. Some of you may be familiar with the show and some of you might not. So here's me summarizing it. **

_**MUST READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY GUYS!**_

_**The show is about these two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. One night, on the night Sam turned 6 months, their mother was murdered by an evil demon and her death was passed that she died in a fire. Possessed with angry bitterness, their father John devoted his life to hunting all things evil and supernatural i.e. (demons, ghost, witches, mythical creatures, you name it.) They grew up a hard tough life. Dean would stay behind and watch over little Sammy while his dad hunted and eventually as they got older they got dragged into hunting with their father.**_

_**Sam eventually tired of the life he led, up and left for college. He got a girlfriend Jessica, and had a bright future ahead. One day, in the middle of the night, Sam and Jessica are awoken to insistent banging on their door and in walks Dean. Dean worriedly explains to Sam that their Dad is missing and convinces Sam to join him on a trip to look for him. After much pressure, Sam agrees and off they set out to Jericho, use their father's journal as a guide, and do throughout the WHOLE show. They hunt an evil spirit while there and after no sign of their Dad, Sam and Dean return to Stanford to drop Sam off.**_

_**When they arrive there they find the dead body of Jessica. She died the same way their mother did. The same demon is responsible for her death. After the death of Jessica, Sam and Dean embark in a cross country trip, hunting down the most evil demons, creatures,and spirits. By the end of Season 1, their father has joined them and while escaping the evil demon, they are hit by a truck driver possed by a demon, injuring John, and putting Dean in a coma. In the first episode of Season 2, Dean is awoken and John, makes a pact with a demon and then mysteriously dies. WATCH THIS FOR A BETTER TAKE ON THINGS!**_

_**h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m/ watch?v=i3HOuentqBA**_

_**(Of course without the spaces!)**_

**My love for both Supernatural and Twilight inspired me to write this story. Summary:**

_**Bella Swan never knew her mother, she had died in a fire when she was younger. She's lived in Forks, Washington for her whole life. She and her father almost share no resemblance but she passes it as perhaps looking as her dead mother. She's lived a good life, safe and cozy. When she was 16, a strange family moves in. The Cullens. She falls in love with the youngest, Edward. ( Lets just say everything Twilight goes on, minus Edward leaving.) Now she's 18 and she's in for the biggest surprise of her life. She has two brothers she's never met. (Sam and Dean).**_

**I'm going to start the story from Sam's point of view kay? Oh, and if you want to know how Sam and Dean look like GOOGLE IT. Review and PM me if you like this and want me to continue or if you are confused! :D BTW let's say in this story Sam and Bella are twins. Everything went down the same as in the show except that it was Bella AND Sam in that crib about to be taken by that demon. Sam is 18 as well, but went to college a year earlier than Bella would have. Bella just started her senior year. The rest will be explained in the story.**

**

* * *

SAM POV:**

**PROLOGUE  
**

**(h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v=SL_r2oPdGg0 THAT'S THE SCENE I'M WRITING)**

I walked the long corridor and stopped in front a room one down, Dean's. I freeze and feel my eyes water at the sight in front of me.

"Dad."

The cup of coffee slips from my hands and I run towards him. It all blurs by for me. Me screaming for help, the doctors rushing in and taking him away.

Almost like it all happened in slow motion. I remember running into Dean's room and explaining to him rapidly what happened, him getting up from bed, running to dad.

Dean and I ran towards the room where Dad was in and were about to be kicked out. "No, no. Its our Dad. He's our Dad." Dean growled angrily at the nurse. She ushered away.

All we could do was watch as the doctors rushed to save our Dad.

"Okay, let's try again." Beep.. beep.. beep.

"C'mon." Beep... beep..beep.

"Again."

"Okay let's stop the pressure." Beep..beep..beep.

I watched with red rimmed, wide eyes as they removed the pump that could have saved my Dad from his mouth. The nurse reached for his pulse.

"Still no pulse."

"Come on, come on." I heard Dean mutter next to me. I began to shake and felt my lips tremble.

"Okay that's it everybody. I'll call it." Flatline.

"Time of death, 10:41 A.M."

My father was dead. I felt the breath whoosh out of me.

(**Everything that happens after this is a figment of my imagination)**

**

* * *

**After all this, Dad's death, and everything Dean was finally released and we made it to a crappy motel. Dean was taking Dad's death pretty hard. He w_as_ closest to Dad. When Dad was alive, all I did was fight and argue with him. And now, now.. he's gone.

"I'm gonna go, shower before bed." I said quietly. Dean nodded and swallowed hard.

After my shower, I went to bed and was surrounded in a world of darkness.

* * *

"Dean, what the hell? Get off me, asshole." I knew, I should be much more sensitive to my brother but I sure as hell know he could of awoken me much nicely, not by pouncing on me.

"Sam get up. I found something in Dad's journal." He said, his face incredibly pale. I felt my blood run cold. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Sammy, I think its time I told you."

"Tell me what?" I asked confused. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know how I was the one that saved you from the fire that night?" He said.

I nodded. Where's he going with this.

"Sammy, you have a twin. Her name was Bella. After that night, I never saw her again. Dad said she died along with Mom. But Dad lied, Sam. This Bella, our sister, she's _alive_. I thought she was dead all these years."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "We need to find her."

"I know where she is. Its all in here. Dad asked an old friend of his, Charlie Swan to look after her. Charlie officially adopted her. She doesn't know what happened. All Charlie told her was that her Mom died in a fire as a baby. Dad wanted to protect her from this life."

"Figures. He ruins our li-" Dean cut me off with a leathel glare.

"Don't you dare bad talk Dad right now, Sam. _Don't you dare._" he hissed, his eyes glowing with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry. So where is she."

"She's currently residing in Forks, Washington." he explained shutting Dad's journal. I laughed.

"Who names a town after an eating utensil?" I laughed some more and even Dean had to crack a smile.

"Only a bunch of unoriginal hickeys, that's who." he replied amused.

"It's time." he said, now serious.

"For..?" I asked confused.

"A road trip, my brother. Time to find our little sister."

Thankfully, we had a car to use. Bobby gave us the keys to Dad's old truck which he found and helped us load the trunk with our much needed weapons.

"I still can't believe what happened to my car. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch demon." Dean complained for the millionth time.

I sighed. "He broke my laptop and you don't see _me _whining." I rolled my eyes.

"That's cause your laptop wasn't worth crap. My car was my baby." He actually looked pained at the loss of his car.

I laughed. As we passed the sign.

_Welcome to Forks, Washington. Population 23,000._

Time to find our little sister.

* * *

**SO what did you think? Should I continue? Don't worry, the next chapter TONIGHT and it'll be Bella's POV and from then on the story will only be her POV. This was almost like an intro. Anyways, PLEASE review and give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you guys are liking the story. I need motivation to write it though so keep those reviews coming. That's what keeps me going and I need to know if people are reading my story cause if no one's reading then why waste my time writing, you know? Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really wished I owned Edward, Sam and Dean though. Yum.**

**Here's the link to how I view the characters but you can use whoever you like.. personally I'm not much of a K Stew fan. But that's my opinion.**

**h t t p : / / o i 5 2 . t i n y p i c . c o m / b h y a d d . j p g (clear spaces)**

**

* * *

BELLA POV:**

I laughed at Emmett and Alice's sibling squabble. Emmett, as usual, being the annoying person that he is, stole one of Alice's favorite designer bags and won't give it back to her.

Stupid, really. I shook my head and then felt two, cold and hard, yet comforting arms wrap around me.

I smiled and cuddled closer. "Hey." I turned and grinned at Edward, whose warm topaz eyes were smiling down at me.

See, I wasn't always this happy. I grew up a relatively normal and I guess you could say, safe life in the small, quaint, wet town of Forks.

It was the typical small town: Full of perfect, too happy, people who gossip way too much and know everyone's names and would literally give an arm for some fresh gossip.

Amazing, really.

I wasn't normal though. I lived with my Dad, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. He told me that my mother had died in a fire when I was six months old and that was all I knew of my past. Oh, and I also used to live in another small hick town, Lawrence, Kansas.

When I was 16, a strange family moved to Forks. They were all people talked about. They were the typical, perfect family.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen, a young married couple who could not have kids due to Esme being infertile, adopted 5 teenagers out of the goodness of their hearts and moved to Forks for a new, better life. That's what they told everyone.

Really, they were all vampires who eventually made a big happy family, and were totally moral so they sustained and lived off animal blood, so they could try and be normal and live amongst humans.

Rosalie and Emmett were together, as well as Jasper and Alice.

On the first day of school since they arrived, I was totally convinced that Edward Cullen hated me. After that he missed school for a while.

It was all strange. Later on I found out that it was all really because my blood sang to him and he found it better to leave and not put my life in danger.

He eventually came back, befriended me, and BAM, before I knew it I fell in love. We were happy together. I planned to marry this man, and he would change me.

He's so stubborn. Every time I bring up the subject of me being changed he sighs and gives me this look as if he were scolding a child.

"Not now, Bella." That's what he always says.

"EMMETT ITS GUCCI! I NEED IT BACK." Alice's voice brought me back to earth. Edward sighed wearily and put his arm around my waist.

"I don't think you need to see this anymore. Let's take you home." He said. I said my goodbyes and we were off towards my house.

* * *

Once we got to my house, Edward was ready to go. He was going hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

"..and if you need anything just call me and I'll be home as fast as possible." Edward said starting his overprotective monologe that he always says when he's about to leave me for more than 48 hours.

"I know.. yada.. yada.. yada. Now shut up and kiss me. It's gonna be two days til I see you again." I reached up my tippy toes and just as our lips are about to touch there's a loud banging against the front door.

My brows furrowed and Edward stood protectively in front of me.

"Edward, what is it?"

"I don't recognize the scent. Its two people outside the door. They're males. Their thoughts are too jumbled for me to understand them. Stay here, I'll open the door."

Edward stalked gracefully towards the front door and yanked it open. Two very attractive guys stood behind the door.

One of them was tall, about Edward's height, and lanky with shaggy brown hair and familiar brown eyes. He gave Edward a tight smile and he had dimples. He was wearing a brown, worn out and dirty jacket, jeans, and a red and blue plaid button down.

The guy next to him was about two inches shorter, extremely handsome, had dark green eyes and spike brown hair. He had an arrogant vibe, almost.

Arrogant dude was the first to speak up.

"Hey, yeah, Hi. I'm Dean," he then punched the taller guy's chest, "This is Sam and we're here looking for a Bella."

My brows furrowed and I cocked my head. What?

"Yeah, well you're not gonna be talking to Bella, unless you tell me who you are." Edward said.

Sam observed Edward suspiciously but then almost as if bought out of his daze he replied, "We're her older brothers."

Older brothers? What'chu talkin bout Willis?

I stomped towards the three men standing at the front door. "Older brothers? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked angrily.

"Well, no. I mean we're extremely busy guys and if this was all a hoax, I can assure you we wouldn't be here. We do have lives, you know." Cocky guy drawled out.

Tall guy had been quietly observing me, his eyes teary. Something about him.. comforted me. "Look, can we just explain this all to you? Its kind of a long story."

My eyes softened. "Fine. Come in." I said and grabbed Edward's arm to move him and give them a way in.

We all walked towards the living room. "Have a seat anywhere."

Edward and I took our spots on the couch and the two guys sat in the love seat in front of us.

"So, your names are Sam and Dean?" I asked, starting a conversation. They nodded and Edward tensed beside me. "Bella, I'm gonna give you guys some privacy. I'll be right in the kitchen." He kissed my cheek and threw me an anxious look before walking away.

I turned to Sam and Dean. "So what's the story?"

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Before I start, I'd like to tell you to keep your mind wide open."

I gave him the What-The-Fuck look and nodded. Hey, I do have a vampire for a boyfriend. An open mind won't be so hard. "Okay.."

"Twenty two years ago, The Winchesters were a perfect family," Dean started off in a narrator tone.

"John Winchester and Mary Winchester had given birth to Dean. He was the perfect son. Then they gave birth to twins four years later.. Sam and Isabella Winchester."

My eyes widened. What?

"On the night that Sam and Isabella were turning six months, something terrible happened." Dean got a far away look in his eye, his face painful.

"It started off a normal night. I was helping mom tuck you and Sammy in. I remember when she lifted me and I kissed you both good night."

_"Night Belly, Sammy. Love you."_

"While Mom kissed you and Sam goodnight, Dad came in and tucked me into bed. Then I remember falling asleep but then being awoken to screaming from Dad." His eyes teared up.

My eyes were as wide as ever and Sam swallowed hard and sniffled a little.

"I remember running into Sammy and your room. I can feel heat from the flames. I remember looking up at the ceiling, seeing mom's dead body surrounded inflames. Dad's terrified face. Me taking Sammy in my arms and running out." Then he looked at me dead in the eye. "Dad telling me you were dead."

My eyes watered and I swallowed hard. "I'll never forget that night. After that night, dad became a mess. He was obsessed with finding whatever killed Mom. It was a demon Bella. A demon killed Mom." He said.

A demon. What?

I began shaking me head. "That's impossible. You're crazy." I gasped.

"Bella, just hear him out. Please." Sam begged.

I nodded and took a calming breath. "Continue then."

"Anyway, Dad continued to hunt for said demon. Along the way he killed anything evil. When I say evil I mean ghosts, and monsters, you know, things that go bump in the night."

"Those things _exist_?" I asked in shock.

"You have no idea." They said in unison.

"Huh."

"Anyways, Dad raised us like warriors. Together the three of us hunted and-" Sam cut Dean off. "And as we got older, I grew tired of this life. I up and went to Stanford. I had good grades so was able to go earlier. Dad was pissed. We didn't get along too well and fought all the time. When I decided to go to college he got angry and told me to never come back home." Sam finished.

"That's awful." I said. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Yeah, so anyways, one night Dean comes waltzing back into my life asking me to help him find dad. We traveled to Cali, kicked some ghost's ass, and when we didn't find Dad, Dean agreed to take me back to Stanford. When we got to my house, something was just off. I had a girlfriend.. Jessica." Sam said. He looked broken.

"She was the love of my life. Once I got home it was late. Jessica wasn't in bed so I figured she was out. I remember laying in bed and then feeling a wet spot on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Jessica.. up in the ceiling and then she was being engulfed in flames. Dean pulled me out in time." Sam's eyes watered and he looked up into the ceiling and let out a shaky breath.

My heart broke for Sam. My sisterly instinct kicked in and I rushed to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first but then hugged me back.

"I'm _so _sorry, Sam. No one deserves that." We pulled back and shared a smile.

Dean coughed. "I'm still here. And you haven't given me a hug." Dean pouted.

I giggled and hugged him too.

"That's much better." He drawled and grinned at me.

"Back to the story. After Jessica, we set out on a cross country road trip on the search for dad, destroying anything evil that crosses our path. We eventually met up with Dad. Together we destroyed an evil vampire,"

I stiffened.

"And we tried to kill that evil demon with no luck. Let's just say I ended up in a coma and then woke up."

Dean then looked a bit choked up.

"Bella, Dad died three days ago." I looked into his eyes and saw the pain.

My heart broke even more.

"So, I'm never gonna meet my real daddy?" I asked in a broken whisper.

They shook their heads sadly. I sighed shakily and nodded. "How did you find out about me?"

"Dad keeps a journal that has all the information you could ever need about the evil creatures we destroy, contacts on family friends, and one who just so happened to be Charlie Swan the man who raised our little sister." Sam said.

They showed me the journal and told me about everything. Edward eventually came back in and I introduced him as my boyfriend.

The guys scrutinized him, but they were my brothers. Isn't that what they do to boyfriends?

This changed things. I just got back two important people in my life. How was I going to leave them when it came to being changed?

"Bells, I'm home." Charlie said carrying a pizza box. He paled when he saw Sam and Dean and dropped the box.

"Well, there goes our dinner. Shame." Dean said and shook his head sadly. "Hello, Uncle Charlie." He grinned.

Oh, boy.

* * *

**SO, what'ca thinkies? Read and review please and thankyou! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to every single one of your reviews, they mean a lot. Oh, and zenatjuhh.. your review made my DAY. Hahaha. Anyways, do you guys have ideas, suggestions, anything, let me know in a review or PM and if i use it i'll give you credit. Anyways enjoy. :)**

**Oh, yes, I also hope ya'll had a happy Christmas. Much love. xox.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Charlie looked as if he were looking for the right words to send and then he cleared his throat.

"Did John send you boys over here?" he asked and shifted to pick up the pizza box. Sam and Dean then got a sad look on their faces.

"No, Dad passed away recently." Dean said sadly.

Charlie gasped, "I'm so sorry, boys. I knew you and John were close." Dean raised his eye brow suspiciously.

"Charlie, did you continue to keep contact with our Dad?" Sam asked curiously. Charlie nodded. "Yes, last time he checked in was about a month ago."

Suddenly I got angry. Pissed. Furious.

"Yeah, _Charlie_, were you ever you ever going to tell me the truth? That you aren't my real Dad. How my mom really died? That my life was a lie this whole time?"

Charlie's face grew wary and contained a pain. "Bella that was out of my control. John need to protect you."

"But don't you think it would have been fair to me to know the truth?" I asked, shaking. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, calm down." Sam whispered soothingly.

"Bella, don't think that just because you aren't of my blood, I don't love you." Charlie walked towards me.

I felt a tear run down my face. "I love you too, Dad." I hugged Charlie and wiped at my face.

"Ugh, finally. Enough of that mushy stuff. The pizza looks just fine." Dean said and stalked towards the kitchen.

We all laughed and rolled our eyes. "You'll have to excuse my brother." Sam apologized.

"John already told me about Dean's behavior. Its like I already know him. Now lets go eat before he finishes the box."

* * *

After we all ate dinner, I walked Edward to the door.

"I'll miss you." I cooed at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He laughed and bent down to kiss me.

When he pulled away he stroked my cheek and looked at me lovingly.

My heart swelled in my chest.

"I love you. So much Bella. Take care, love." he kissed me once more.

"I love you too." I called and waved as he walked out. I then closed the door and leaned against it and grinned.

My life was pretty much perfect right now. Sort of. I mean I'll never know my real Dad but at least I had my brothers.

"Hey, Bella stop being a total girl and come watch the game with us!" Dean yelled towards me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, Dean." I sat in between him and Sam on the couch.

It was about fifteen minutes into the game when I my cell phone buzzes. I unlock it and its a text message from Alice.

_Edward tells me you have two BROTHERS. BROTHERS, BELLA? I need to meet them. I so didn't see this coming! -Ali_

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Alice's text message. I quickly opened my key pad and typed out my response.

_You will, as soon as you guys come back from hunting. I'll fill you in on everything. -Bella_

I locked my phone just as the boys broke into hoots and hollers. I jumped and shook my head. "Was all that noise really necessary?" I asked, annoyed.

Sam and Dean and Charlie all shared a look and then looked back at me. "Yeah." they answered in unison.

I shook my head and turned towards the kitchen. "I'm really craving some pie." I said randomly, pouting in thought.

Dean's eyes brightened. "She really is my sister!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't we head down the The Lodge then? Best pie in all of Forks." Charlie drawled. The Lodge was his favorite restaurant in town.

"Sure!"

* * *

We grabbed our coats and jumped into Dad's cruiser.

Once we settled into a booth at the Lodge, Dean kept complaining about his car.

"That Impala was a classic and that bastard demon wrecked it. I will do my damnedest to put my baby back together."

Sam rolled his eyes at our oldest sibling. "He practically lives, eats, and _breathes _for that car." he explained taking a bit out of his Pecan pie.

"Oh shut up. You know you love that car too." Dean shoved a huge bite of his cherry pie, finishing it. He glanced at mine greedily. "You gonna finish that?"

I pushed my plate in his direction and smiled bitingly, "Knock yourself out."

Before Dean could make another move towards the plate of pie his phone rang, making me jump a little in my seat.

He threw me a quick smirk before flipping his phone open. "Bobby." He greeted. I heard the murmur of a deep voice coming from the phone.

"Yeah, uh about that.. we kinda got tied up. Never made it to that case in Oregon." he chuckled nervously.

His face then changed. "Last time I checked family was more important." He growled.

"No nothing happened to Sammy. Bobby. We found our sister."

* * *

**So sorry for the loooong wait. School's got me super busy. Read and review. (:**


End file.
